


Our Fur Baby

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fur baby, Just Add Kittens, Kitten, Reno is an asshole but he's your asshole, T rating because of Reno's suggestive nature, stray kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: The Reader finds a stray kitten and adopts him as Reno and their's fur baby, much to Reno's reluctance
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Kudos: 75





	Our Fur Baby

"C'mon (Name), we don't have time for this!" Reno grunted.

He was standing behind you with a hand in his pocket and his rod tossed over his shoulder. A blank look of annoyance was clear on his face as he watched you below. You were on your hands and knees on the ground as you carefully dismantled a mountain of rusty metal. As much as Reno was peaked at the fact that a woman was on her hands and knees in front him, he was rather bored, 

"(Name)-" 

"Shut up Reno!" You snapped, tossing a metal pipe at him. 

The Turk grunted as he dodged it, "Focus on the mission, not some dumb-ass street cat!"

You turned around and Reno actually stumbled back from how scary you looked. Your eyes were practically on fire with rage. You jammed his finger hard enough into his chest that he felt like a bruise was forming. 

"This is not just some dumb-ass street cat Reno! It was a kitten! A kitten who was meowing and looked all alone!...poor thing..."

"So you stop our mission for a damn kitten?"

"Grr! Shut the fuck up Reno and help me! The sooner we find this kitten the sooner we can go back to the mission!"

"It's a damn cat, yo!"

"Then go on without me! I'M going to continue to search." You turned back to the rubble and tsked as you searched for the kitten.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Here kitty, kitty!" You called as you crawled through the hole you made. 

"You're going to get in trouble!" Reno called. 

"Ow! Here, kitty kitty!" 

"Or hurt yourself." Reno mumbled. 

Then there was a soft mewl of a kitten. Reno peaked his eyebrow as he heard you gasp. 

"Reno! Come in here!" 

The red-head groaned and mumbled before deciding to follow you in. He clipped his baton to his belt before getting on his knees and crawled in. His lean form made it easier for him to slide in than you. However at one point he had to army crawl the rest of the way. It felt like he was climbing into a beaver's nest. 

At last he arrived to a large opening where he was able to kneel with his head ducked. Your eyes were glowing with glee and awe. On your lap was a baby kittens, it was incredibly small with their eyes just cracked open and their ears still curled. They looked malnourished however, by their ribs showing underneath their skin. 

Reno scoffed as you awed and carefully picked it up. It squealed with fear and called for its mother unsure what was happening. 

"It's okay baby, it's okay," You hushed, gently rubbing its head. 

"Where's the mother?" Reno asked looking around. 

"She must've left them," You answered, "Momma cats don't leave their kittens alone when they are only three weeks old. Not unless she's hunting, but they look so malnourished...And there was only one...I looked but I think they already left or were taken..." 

"You found the kitten, now let's go." Reno interrupted. 

You hummed and started unbuttoning your shirt. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Reno blushed, "Not that I don't mind but...here?" 

"Shut up Reno! I'm making a comfy, warm place for the kitten!" You carefully laid the kitten down on your chest and buttoned it up a couple. You kept your hand on the kittens back to keep it still as you used your other arm to help crawl your way back out. 

Reno shuffled after you and was relieved when you arrived out of the metal pile. 

"It's okay baby...it's okay." You cooed to the kitten. 

"Will you quit talking to it like it's a baby." Reno grunted with annoyance. 

"No! It is a baby!" 

"And what do you expect to do with it?" 

"Keep it of course--after I make sure they get their shots," You giggled stroking his head, "What should I name him?" 

Reno rolled his eyes. 

"Oh please, like you don't care? You care about me." You leaned forward with a devilish smirk and Reno looked away with a scowl. 

"Tt, I only care about you cuz your my partner and we BOTH need to return from our mission." 

You giggled and hip bumped him, "Then why did you crawl into the rubble after me? Hmmm?"

Reno blushed and grabbed your hand, "C'mon! Let's go." 

He pulled you along and you laughed. 

"What should we name our child?" 

"Our child?" Reno gawked. 

"Hmmm I like Rufus." 

"You'd name your cat after the president?" 

"Its a cute name."...

Reno and you were on the train waiting to arrive back to Shinra headquarters. He was watching you with a hidden smile as you mimicked the kitten.

"Mew!" The kitten cried. 

"Mew!" You mimicked. 

"Mew!"

"Mew!" 

"Mew!" The kitten started to nibble your finger and you chuckled.

"Aww~ I know your hungry," You turned to Reno a look of concern on your face, "What do kittens eat?" 

"I dunno, as if I care." He shrugged. 

You rested the kitten back on your chest and it curled up into a ball as it continued to nibble on your finger. 

"Oh! You can feed them baby food." You giggled, "Further proof he's my baby boy." 

"How can you tell its a he?" Reno scoffed. 

"I lifted his tail." 

"Pervert." He snickered. 

"Look who's talking--you were the one who wanted to have sex in a trash pile." 

"You were unbuttoning your shirt." 

You smirked and kissed his cheek, "Maybe later. After a date of course." 

Reno grinned but once again the kitten had drawn your attention. He was purring as he slept comfortable on top of your breasts with your finger still in his mouth. 

"Our baby boy Rufus." You cooed stroking his back. 

"Tt, I'm still too old to be called a father..."...


End file.
